Üvegketrec
by dramioneandthedeathlyhallows
Summary: Miután Lokit újra elfogják a Bosszúállók, Fury úgy dönt a hősökkel tartatja szemmel az elfogott istent.A beosztás szerint Natashának pénteken kell figyelemmel tartania isten és a profi bérgyilkos szócsatákat viv.Ennek ellenére Natasha viszont rájön hogy a tömény undor és gyülölet helyett most mást is kezd érezni. Loki/Natasha fanfic, több részesre tervezem.


Üvegketrec

1.Rész

A Fekete Özvegy lopakodva ment a S.H.I.E.L.D. főhadiszállásán lévő börtönökhö rajta volt a sor hogy Loki körmére nézzen.

Amikor elfogták a gonosz istent, Fury azt látta a legjobbnak hogy minden bosszúálló felelősséget vállaljon érte.(Sokan tudták, Fury abban reménykedik hogy Loki megtörik és betekintést ad sötét elmélyébe)  
Tehát mindenkinek Lokin kell tartania a szemét a nap késői óráiban, pontosabban 4 órát.A beosztás a következőképpen folyt:Hétfő-Vasember, Kedd-Amerika kapitány, Szerda-Sólyomszem,Csütörtök-Thor, Péntek:Fekete Ö azért nem osztották be mert Fury attól félt hogyha Loki felidegesíti,akkor az istent kiskanalakkal tudják csak összekapargatni.

Natasha Romanov feleslegesnek találta ezt az egész felhajtást Loki körü Fury túl nagy ügyet csinál ebből, elvégre ha Loki meg akar szökni, akkor úgyis megszö úton-módon, de megszökik.És ez ellen az sem segít, hogyha a hősök strázsát állnak.

Ez volt az első alkalom amikor Lokira kellett vigyá izgult, csak nem tudta mire számitson. Elsétált a többi cellák mellett és futó pillantást vetett a án odaért az elkülönített ré , a fogva tartott isten díszhelyt kapott a többi rabhoz képest, hisz a cellájához külön folyosó vezetett.

Azt hitte az elfogott isten most is örjöng és zúz a cellájában, mert nem tud beletörődni abba, hogy legyőzté konstatálta hogy Loki nyugodtan ült a sarokban és olvas.A szoba berendezése sem tűnt rongá nagy levegőt vett amint a cellához kö tudta mennyire hangszigetelt a cella üvegfala de amint odaért, a férfi rideg szeme egyből rászegeződött.A pillantásuk néhány percig talá hirtelen gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját, mire Natasha kellemetlenül kezdte érezni magát.A vezérlőpulthoz sétált és ellenőrizte hogy a cella elektronikus zára aktiválva gyanusnak találta Loki számitó nyugodtságát.A rendszer szerint a fogoly tökéletesen be van zárva, nincs semmi esélye a szabadulá hogy ezek az adatok nem megbizhatóak, hisz nem egyszer fordúlt már elő hogy Loki kijátszotta a S.H.I.E.L.D. rendszerét.  
Loki becsukta majd letette a kö magán érezte a fogoly ádáz tekintetét, de nem nézett vissza rá, inkább még egyszer végignézte az adatokat.

-Szóval ma te fogsz szórakoztatni?- kérdezte csípősen Loki miközben tetőtől-talpig végignézett a Fekete Özvegyen

Natasha nem jött zavarba viszont nem birta ki hogy ne ábrándítsa ki.

-Azért küldtek hogy rajtad tartsam a szemem.-válaszolta ridegen és felnézett az istenre

-Hát akkor csak rajta.-tárta szét a kezeit ártatlanul Loki-Nem jövök zavarba ha engem bámulsz.

Natasha idegesen megrázta a fejét és ránézett a fogoly istenre, aki gúnyosan vigyorgott.

-Neked ez csak szórakozás?-kérdezte hitetlenkedve–Nem érzed magad fenyegetve?

Loki megrázta a fejét és felállt.A mosoly még szélesebb lett az arcán amint Natasha felé kezdett sétálni.A Fekete Özveny minden mozdulatát éberen figyelte.

-Ugyan miért érezném?Attól minden nap az esti órákban betér hozzám egy hősnek nevezett kísérleti selejt hogy idegesítő kérdéseket tegyen fel?-mondta hidegen a bukott isten -Nem, nem egyáltalán nem érzem magam szórakozok a szánalmas próbálkozásaikon.

Natashát erre düh járta át._Mégis hogy meri ez őt és a barátait selejtnek nevezni?!_Mielőtt még hevesen visszavágott volna, átgondolta a válaszá a hazugságok és félrevezetés istene, a Fekete Özvegy pedig éppen a saját fegyverével akarta őt felülmú át kiforgatni a szavait.

-Hát persze, hogy élvezed a társasá előttünk senki sem foglalkozott veled.-mondta szúrósan és felnézett a fogolyra-Szánalmas hogy ez neked szórakozás.

Arra számitott hogy Loki majd beleveri az öklét az üvegbe mérgében, de nem úgy lett.A hazugságok istene felvette legszebb gúnymosolyát és az üvegfalhoz sétált.

-Ha tudsz jobb szórakozást a vallatáson kivül, akkor csak szólj.-mondta és rákacsintott Natashára-Szivesen elszórakozok veled.

Loki nevetni kezdett, mire Natasha csak fáradtan sóhajtott egyet._Hosszú lesz ez a 4 óra Lokival.-_gondolta és ránézett az órájára.

-Sietsz valahova?-kérdezte, mire a nő felkapta a fejét

-Lenne jobb dolgom is mint téged pesztrálni.-ismerte be Natasha  
Ez csak részen volt igaz, mert ha a Fekete Özvegy nem örködne, akkor bizonyára otthon ülne és tévét nézne vagy olvasna vagy beszélne telefonon Clinttel...

-Mi az, talán a drága Clint vár rád?-gúnyolódott Loki-Hogy oda ne rohanjak!

-Idegesítő vagy.-mondta Natasha és megrázta a fejét-Gondolom már mondták.

-Igen, de nem annyiszor mint neked.-vágott vissza Loki derüsen

Natasha kis idő múlva rájött: akármit is mond, az felhasználható ába próbált valamilyen szúrós megjegyzéssel sebet ejteni Loki büszkeségén.A férfinak mindenre volt egy frappáns válasza. ĺgy támadásai mindig visszasültek.

Egy hosszabb szócsata után néhány percig csend lett köztü őszintén örült a rövid tűzszünetnek, úgyanis ennél a csatánál éppen vesztésre állt.

-Nem adod még fel?-kérdezte Loki nevetve, úgy tűnt őt tényleg szórakoztatja ez

-Miről beszélsz?-Natasha úgy tett mintha eddig fel sem tűnt neki hogy Lokival csatározik

-Próbálsz felülmúlni.-mondta Loki egyszerűen

-Nem próbálkozok.-vágott vissza Natasha-Hiszen már egyszer felülmú ékszel?

Loki egy pillanatra abbahagyta a nevetést és visszaemlékezett a napra amikor a Fekete Özvegy a saját játékában verte meg.A tekintete elsötétült és hideg ában is élénken élt még az emlék. Emlékezett mennyit töprengett a terven amivel csőbe húzhatná a félrevezetés istené , hogyha sikerrel jár, megtudják menteni ez a gondolat járt a fejében.A tökéletes csel érdekében mindent akarta ismerni az ellenfelét.Éjjel-nappal tervezgetett, százalékokat számolgatott, minden felvételt megnézett ami Lokiról készült az üvegbörtöné ezt mondta volna erre:''Szivi, te megszállott üdv a pedig igyunk egy pohárka pezsgőt!''.Nem, Natasha nem volt megszállott, csak elhatá ározta hogy kiszedi Lokiból a tervét és semmilyen módszertől nem riad vissza. A terve a következő volt: nem fogja elhitetni Lokival hogy mellette áll (ő mégis csak a hazúgságok istene, nem lenne annyira eszement hogy bevegyen egy ilyen gyatra hazúgságot), csak beszél vele és várja hogy megnyiljon (de végül ő maga nyilt meg, de ez is csak egy véletlen ötlet volt), majd ő eljátsza a gyenge, törékeny nőt és akkor majd Lokiban előjön a gonoszság és bevall mindent.(remélhetőleg Loki annyira belelovagolja magát a gonoszkodásba, hogy el is felejti hogy kivel beszél és bevall mindent).A végén persze máshogy alakult a dolog, de Natasha örömittasan távozott el Loki cellájátó amit akart, Loki pedig, mos, ő dühös volt.

Loki most nem dühöngött, néhány másodperc emlékezés után higgadtan, kimérten Natasha felé fordúlt.

-Igen, emlékszem.-mondta mézes hangon viszont Natasha érezte mérget az édes hang mögül

Loki közelebb sétált az üvegablakhoz és tekintete a nőbe fúró önteleten rámosolyodott, mire az isten olyan ''már csak azért sem leszek dühös'' stílusban visszamosolygott.

-Nagyon ügyes voltál kis pókocska.-nevette Loki

Natasha nem tudta hogyan értelmezze az utolsó mondatot.''_Kis pókocska?'' _Loki most éppen megdicsérte? Nem igazán tudta hogy találta ki az isten ezt a becenevet sem.  
Inkább elfordúl és a vezérlőpulthoz sétált.

Natasha fél kettőkor hagyta el a S.H.I.E.L.D. főhadiszállásá őtt még beszállt volna a kocsijába, visszanézett a nagy épületre.''Kis pókocska.''-jutott eszébe és mivel tudta hogy itt nem láthatja meg Loki, elmosolyodott.


End file.
